A casino or other gaming environment can have poker rooms, table games (e.g., Blackjack, Roulette, Craps), slot machines and other gaming devices which customers pay to play. Casino games usually involve a Dealer, one or more Player(s), and some oversight by a person such as Floor Person, Shift Manager, and/or Pit Boss.
Poker rooms are frequented by Players who play poker at tables against other Players. To play a game at a table in a poker room, Players are placed upon waiting lists by Clerks and are called (by voice, or microphone) once their opportunity to enter a game arises. Clerks maintain a waiting list via pencil, pen, and paper methodology.
Casinos sometimes offer Players compensation for playing. Floor Persons are responsible for oversight of Players' durations and level of play. At times, the table at which a game is being played may require support. Some forms of support include: restocking betting chips, recording financial standings, security monitoring, and closing down games. Support operations may require the assistance of the Floor Person. Dealers may deal the playing cards for a specified duration. Dealers often participate in rotations that require them to shift tables of service. Dealer rotation scheduling, maintenance, and oversight are provided by the Dealer Coordinator (DC).
Table Games (e.g., Blackjack, Roulette, Craps), much like poker games, involve a Dealer, Player(s), and some level of supervisory oversight by a person such as a Pit Boss. Table games also operate similar to poker rooms in that players receive compensation for play. Such dealers likewise engage in rotations, and Tables where the table games are played require support.